Mario Party (tentative title)
Mario Power Party is a party game for the Nintendo Power Box scheduled for a January 2016 release. The game will take place two months after the events of Toad Adventures. Plot Metal Mario shows up to kidnap Mario and Co. and send them into a dimension with nothing but a galaxy with portals everywhere. It is up to the team to stop Metal Mario and stop him from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Story Mode Story Mode in this game involves you facing off against three Metal Goombas. They will go after each other as well as you. The game rules follow : * Everybody has 50 coins. Stars are not used at all. * The board is slightly edited. * There are 20 turns. The Mid-Boss appears after 10 turns and the Final Boss appears after the Final Turn. * Items are still avaliable, with half cost (rounded up). * Players who pass the start get 10 coins. * The Final 5 Frenzy is still in play. * Mini Game types are not determined from space. Instead, the player spins a wheel to determine if it will be a 4 Player, 3 vs 1, 2 vs 2 or Battle Game. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Mario Party 1-8. Players gather stars and coins. Whoever has the most of the former wins, and if multiple players have the same amount, it comes down to the latter. Halfway through, a mini boss is fought, and another is fought just before the game ends. The dice in this game is rolled by shaking the Mini Block on the Power Box's controller. Game Types * Free for All; four players battle it up and try to claim 1st. * Tag Team; two teams of two players battle it out. * Setuple Play; six players appear on the board at once! Setup First, the player decides which board to play. Secondly, they decide the type of game. After that, the player decides how much turns to play. The turn count be anything ranging from 12 through 60. A 12 turn game can be beaten in about 30 minutes, whilst a game with 40 or more turns can take over 2 hours. Next, the player decides which Bonus Stars are to be used. They can even not use them at all. The player can also equip items onto them so they can use them at the beginning of the game. Next, the player decides if anyone starts with any stars. Everyone can start with up to 9 stars. Finally, the player is asked if the turn order is determined automatically or manually. The player can also choose various options via pause menu ingame : * Change which characters are humans and CPUs. It can even be a full CPU match. * Choose whether to view or skip instructions. * Allowing autosaving. * Change text speed. Bonus Stars Characters There are currently 13 playable characters. Each character has their own specific colour written in the brackets. Rievoah, Toadokay and Thwomp are new to the lineup. * Mario (Red) * Luigi (Green) * Peach (Pink) * Yoshi (Light Green) * Wario (Purple) * Toad (Blue) * Toadette (Magenta) * Blooper (White) * Dry Bones (Beige) * Koopa Troopa (Yellow) * Rievoah (Light Red) * Toadokay (Orange) * Thwomp (Black) Non playable * Metal Goomba (Navy) Supporting * Bobbert; hosts the Duel and Battle Games and the Wheel of Fortune * Police Guy; hosts Shy Guy's Panic Park * Diddy Kong; hosts Diddy's Jungle Jam * Tiarer; hosts Tiarer's Terror Theatre * Bandit; hosts Bandit's Crazy Casino * Rosalina; hosts Rosalina's Comet Observatory * Lemmy Koopa; hosts The Koopa Block Fort * Koscko; hosts Metal Mario's Metal Dimension Boards There will be eight boards in the game. The first seven are avaliable at the start whilst the last board, Metal Mario's Metal Dimension is unlocked after beating Story Mode. Spaces Duel Event The player is asked who they want to duel. The player then decides if both of them bet a certain amount of coins or a star. If a draw happens, the players get what they bet back. Battle Event A Battle Game usually has a 10% chance of appearing per turn. All players throw in 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 or all their coins. Any coins which cannot be paid are added by Bobbert. When there are four players, everyone chooses between three games. Whichever gets the most votes wins. If two get two votes each, the third is chosen. When there are six players, everyone chooses between six games and add their pick to a wheel. Player 1 then has to stop the wheel to determine the minigame. Hand Out (4 Players) * 1st : 65% * 2nd : 25% * 3rd : 5% * 4th : 0% Hand Out (6 Players) * 1st : 40% * 2nd : 30% * 3rd : 20% * 4th : 9% * 5th : 1% * 6th : 0% Wheel of Fortune The player who landed on the Miracle Space either gives or takes coins or a star to/from another player. Unlike Chance Time from the previous games, there are no Swap Coins/Stars event. Also, the player who landed on the space is always involved. DK Events Bowser Jr. Events Bowser Jr. will trigger one of these events : * Swaps everyone's positions * Makes two players swap coins * Divides everybody's coins up equaly * Gives the player a Poison Mushroom * Shuffles everyone's Power Stars Bowser Events If the player doesn't have any coins or stars, Bowser will give the player 10 coins. If player has 0 coins and 1 or more star, Bowser will trade 10 coins for their star. Board Events Nabbit's Hut When the player passes Nabbit's Hut, Nabbit will appear and given the player two choices : * Steal 10-30 coins from a rival * Steal a star from a rival, which costs 30 coins Bandit's Hideout Bandit runs his hideout by forcing the player to give him 5 coins every time they pass. If someone lands on that space, they get all the coins. Power Stars A player can carry up to four Power Stars at a time. Character Exclusive Power Stars All come to 15 coins (8 coins in Story Mode). Final 5 Frenzy Metal Mario shows up once the final 5 turns have been reached. The last place player is called by the board's owner to spin a wheel to make two of the following events happen : * Stars are half the price they were worth before * All Red Spaces become Bowser Spaces * Everyone gets a free Power Star * Coins get scattered on every space * Shop prices are halved * Three Blue Spaces become DK Spaces A few other events occur : * Blue and Red Spaces become worth 5 coins * When two players stop on the same space, a Duel begins If multiple players are in last place, one of them is chosen at random to spin the wheel. Mini Games Mini Game Mode Trivia * You are allowed to save Party Game progress, like the first eight games. * Like the first six games, the game can be a full CPU game, even in the other modes. * This is Thwomp's first playable appearance in any Mario game. * Monty Mole was considered a playable character early in development. He is playable via hacking. His character colour is brown. :* His character exclussive power star is called "None". The game crashes if it is used. * This is the first time since Mario Party 3 that Bowser is not the final boss. :* However, Mario Party 6 did not have a final boss either. Category:2016 Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party Games